Episode 2114 (10th September 1996)
Plot Terry checks with Viv that she is still going to meet him in a hotel after she has dropped Scott at the army barracks. Jan wants to celebrate her and Ned's silver wedding. Ned is worried about the cost, but Jan says that it can be a bring a bottle party. Dave is still job hunting. Sean gives him two weeks rent and tells him that he doesn't know when he will be back, but that Dave should not rent out his room. Scott says goodbye to Kelly and Donna. They don't want him to go. Vic is still not very supportive of him. Zak and Butch are having some scrap delivered. Zak spots a full drum kit amongst it all. Sean still refuses to tell Kathy where he is going. Eric sticks his nose in and Kathy ends up telling Sean not to bother coming back. Scott calls up at Home Farm to say goodbye to everyone. Biff, Seth and Roy present him with a pair of khaki thermal underwear. Steve calls to see Frank. Andy has sent Jack and Sarah a letter telling them that he doesn't like his new foster family and he wants to come and live with them at the farm. Seth gives Scott a mouth organ that was given to him by his father. Zak tells Butch stories about the band that he was in and how they played all the local haunts - Skipdale Palais, Connelton Majestic, Hotten Empire. He is about to have a practice when Lisa arrives. She offers to fix his stand for him. Frank talks to Steve about the quarry. He tells him that the quarry will be close to 2 new motorway schemes. Tina raises the point about the new road going through Sugden land. She is sure that Jack will object. Frank has already got this covered though as permission for the road was granted a year before the Sugdens moved into the farmhouse and mentions that Jack should have checked his deeds more thoroughly. Steve and Frank shake hands on the deal. Seth interrupts the meeting and tells Frank that a taxi has arrived and Frank needs to pay the fare. Alan has noticed that Terry is in an unbearably good mood. Eric asks Mandy to work for him in the wine bar. She snaps his hand off. Kim has checked herself out of the nursing home and arrives back at Home Farm, telling Frank that it was more like an open prison. Frank is not happy to see her back. Kim starts issuing orders now that she is home. She tells Frank that he will have to give her what she wants if he wants the baby to be happy. Vic tries to tell Scott that he is proud of him, but he can't quite bring himself to give him a hug. Scott and Viv leave in a taxi. Betty tries to cheer Kathy up about Sean leaving. At that moment, Eric introduces Mandy as the new wine bar chef. Rachel is still sharp with Steve. She feels a fool and doesn't know why Faye is so possessive of Steve. He tells her that Faye has every reason to feel jealous of her. Susie has got another night out planned for Zoe. Mandy annoys Betty and Kathy in the kitchen. Sam fiddles with Sean's knives. Eric tells Kathy to stop interfering as they are now on wine bar time. Viv arrives to meet a nervous looking Terry. He has booked them in the hotel as Seth and Betty Eagleton. Vic is moaning to Alan in the pub about what a lousy father he has been. Mandy seems to be a hit in the wine bar. She is annoyed when Zak, Butch and Sam arrive expecting free food. Viv feels really guilty about spending time with Terry, but passion overcomes her. Dave calls on Kathy. She hopes that he has not come to gloat. He hugs her. Viv and Terry share a bottle of champagne. She admits that she is thinking about Vic and he suddenly feels jealous. She reassures him that she wants to spend the night with him and they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Alan Turner - Alan Turner *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Kim Tate - Claire King *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo Guest cast *Scrapman - Rodney Litchfield *Receptionist - Kay Berriman Locations *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Exterior *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Holdgate Farm - Yard *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *The Old School Tearooms/Pollard's Wine Bar - Interior and flat *Home Farm - Garden, office and grounds *Emmerdale Farm - Yard *The Woolpack - Public bar and forecourt *Unknown hotel - Reception, bar and hotel room Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes